Taking Them For A Ryder
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade discovers something after hearing a conversations between Tori and Ryder.  How will Beck react to the news?  What IS the news?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck was having lunch with some friends when Jade stormed by.<p>

"SHE IS SUCH A ****** BITCH," Jade snapped

"Jade," Beck said, "Calm down. Tell me what happened"

"VEGA and RYDER are liars," Jade said getting out her scissors and running away.

"Excuse me," Beck said, "I'll be back"

He followed Jade.

He intercepted her.

"Honey," he said, "You want to tell me why you're so upset"

"Vega set me up," Jade said, "This is the third time she did it and I'm just finding out about it now"

Beck's point of view

_Is this for real? Is Jade just upset because of what happened yesterday and trying to make Tori look bad? A better question might be **what the ****** is Jade talking about. It takes me fifteen minutes to calm her down and then I ask her to explain herself. _

((Nobody's point of view))

"I saw Tori and Ryder making out in the hallway. Turned out he never used her for a good grade. Turned out VEGA was just trying to goad me into being mean to her so that **I** would get into trouble"

Beck stared at Jade for a minute. He wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't even sure if he could believe her. He loved Jade but he knew how vindictive she could be.

"Jade," Beck said, "Do you have any proof of what you said"

Jade looked annoyed.

"I don't know what they teach you in Candia but here in America we don't say things without the ability to back it up," Jade told Beck.

She pulled out a tape recorder from her pocket and played it for him.

_"Great idea you had getting West in trouble," Ryder said, "I never liked her. I used to call her the wicked BITCH of the West"_

_"Yeah," Tori said laughing, "I set her up two order times. The first time she 'lost out' and the second time... well lets just say she was really hurting. I got to give my cousin Dani a shout-out for that"_

_"Love you babe"_

Beck could not believe what he had just heard. Oh boy was Tori in trouble.

"Jade I'm so sorry," he said, "I didn't know"

"Neither did I," Jade said, "You have nothing to be sorry about"

Just then Tori walked by with a sad look on her face.

"Tori," Beck said, "I think we need to talk"

"Um sure... what's up?"

Beck gave her a look.

"What's up is I KNOW what you did. Don't even try to deny setting Jade up. It's all in this tape recorder"

"Yeah right," Tori said, "I didn't set Jade up"

Beck played the tape back for Tori.

"Well she deserved it," Tori said, "She poured hot coffee on my head AND embarrassed me AND-"

"Tori you are not getting out of this," Beck said

"You can't get mad at me," Tori exclaimed, "That's not fair"

"FAIR? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU PLAYED EVERYONE. YOU PLAYED JADE! YOU PLAYED ME! YOU GOT JADE IN TROUBLE BECAUSE-"

"Okay I get the point," Tori said as it intensified.

"You DON'T get the point. I'm sorry Tori but I'm no longer your friend for awhile. I don't know if you'll ever win back my friendship"

* * *

><p>If you want me to continue send me an IM or a review and I will if I get 15 requests<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's point of view

I couldn't believe it. Beck wasn't going to be my friend anymore just because of a little prank I pulled. It's not like Jade never pulled pranks before. She pulled pranks and worse then mine. She had gotten me into trouble unjustly and that's okay but I pull one prank and I'm in trouble? The fact that he got mad is unfair. He got mad at me one time before and I can understand it. He was acting in my best interest when he did but this time he was just taking Jade's side.

Nobody's point of view

Ryder came up to Tori and wrapped an arm around her waste.

"Hey babe," he said lazily.

"Hey," she said smiling but he could tell she was a little sad.

"You okay," he asked

"Rough day," Tori explained, "I HATE rough days"

"I know. They suck right"

"Totally"

Tori told Ryder all about her argument with Beck.

"He's just being stupid," Ryder said, "and I'm gonna have a word with him"


End file.
